The present invention relates to a device for setting the direction and/or the inclination of an elongated rock drilling apparatus. The elongated rock drilling apparatus is swingable by means of at least one positioning power means. The inclination of the elongated rock drilling apparatus is sensed and indicated by means of angle sensing means which is carried adjustably relative to the elongated rock drilling apparatus.
The present invention relates to manual devices for positioning an elongated rock drilling apparatus. Such devices are previously known which comprise a pendulum or level system attached to the rock drilling apparatus. In a pendulum system the deviation or deflection of a pendulum is read on a graduated scale and in a level system the position of a gas bubble is watched in a reading window.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device by means of which the rock drilling apparatus can be rapidly and accurately positioned for drilling of holes having a desired inclination in a desired direction.